Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior
Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Land Of Toys is a world of pure imagination, ruled by the popular doll Princess Sherbet, but when the mysterious Dark One threatens Sherbet's toy kingdom, she turns to the real world in search of a heroic Warrior Prince... Unfortunately, she ends up with the imaginative trouble-maker Jinoo. When Jinoo accidentally touches Sherbet's magical Warrior Stone, the spunky sixth-grader is suddenly transported to the Land Of Toys to become the powerful Toy Warrior! Aided by the reluctant Princess Sherbet, the transforming Police-bot, R.J., and Jinoo's amazingly loyal backpack, Ping, Jinoo is ready to play Toy Warrior and chase the dark forces across the landscape of imagination. The evil is spreading and now both the real world and the very Well of Imagination itself are at stake! Our only hope is a hero with heart... the Toy Warrior Jinoo! Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Genie, Iago, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Only Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Jib, Mister Mint, Princess Lolly, Jolly, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Bowser Family, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Dr. Facilier, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Lord Licorice, The LOSERS Empire and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Dr. Facilier, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Lord Licorice, The LOSERS Empire, and The Crime Empire will be working for The Dark Warrior. Even though the Good Sunset Shimmer will appear in Tino's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. * This film will marks the first debut of Baby Bop, BJ and Riff from Barney Franchise, which they'll be (along with Barney the Dinosaur) joining Winnie the Pooh and The Justice Acre Wood Brood created by LegoKyle14 at the end of the film. * The only members of The Toontown Adventure Crew are Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade. * Sora, SpongeBob, Alex and their friends will meet Harley Diaz and her family for the first time. * Harley Diaz and her family will meet Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Azula, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton and Scar for the first time. * Lincoln and his sisters will meet Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade for the first time. * The Toy Warrior was release in 2005, is the same year that Pooh's Heffalump Movie in theaters. * The Villains will appear later on after Princess Sherbet, Ping, R.J., Pooh, Simba, Sora, Mickey, Spongebob, Tommy, Harley and their friends get captured and send to Dark Warrior's dunsion. Transcript Main Article: Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Magic films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films